With the growing deployment of the high-speed wireless communication standards, such as LTE (Long-Term Evolution), LTE advanced, and others, the bandwidth available for a single user equipment (UE) increases substantially compared to previous radio technologies like Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS). With the growing LTE coverage and their higher data rates, more and more users are using their mobile devices for their day to day businesses. Therefore, more services will be deployed using Internet Protocol technology, such as chat and other more time critical services like Voice over LTE (VoLTE), online gaming, and others. In products such as notebooks, an LTE modem will most likely be included in the future, which also leads to an increase of services running over LTE. It is possible that almost all currently known IP services will eventually be provided via LTE.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.